


Five Minutes podfic

by cyranothe2nd



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Mild Language, Podfic & Podficced Works, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:56:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyranothe2nd/pseuds/cyranothe2nd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman would never have sex with the Joker. It's a different story for Bruce Wayne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Minutes podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Minutes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/27076) by lifeasacloud. 



**Title: Five Minutes**  
 **Author:**[](http://lifeasacloud.livejournal.com/profile)[ **lifeasacloud**](http://lifeasacloud.livejournal.com/)  
 **Reader:**[](http://cyranothe2nd.livejournal.com/profile)[ **cyranothe2nd**](http://cyranothe2nd.livejournal.com/)  
 **Length:** 14 minutes  
 **Pairing:**  Bruce Wayne/Joker  
 **Rating:**  NC-17  
 **Warnings:**  sex, violence, language.  
 **Summary:**   _Batman would never have sex with the Joker. It's a different story for Bruce Wayne._  
[text](http://lifeasacloud.livejournal.com/10340.html#cutid1)  
[audio](http://the-netizen.com/Cyranothe2nd/Five%20Minutes.mp3)


End file.
